


Love and Sex, Elves and Dwarves

by bucky_wears_sexy_knickers



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Dungeon Sex, F/M, Period Sex, Poor Kíli, Run Away, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-02
Updated: 2016-07-02
Packaged: 2018-07-19 16:22:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7368997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucky_wears_sexy_knickers/pseuds/bucky_wears_sexy_knickers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Balin and Tauriel get steamy in the dungeons of Erebor after the Battle of the Five Armies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love and Sex, Elves and Dwarves

**Author's Note:**

> Brace yourself, my friends.

Tauriel sat in the dwarven dungeon, pondering a way to escape; she had been taken prisoner after the battle of the five armies when Thranduil turned her out. She turned towards the iron door as she heard slow, plodding footsteps approach the entrance to her cell. "Hello" a deep sensual voice said. "You must be Tauriel of the woodland realm."  
"I am", she whispered, walking to the door and looking into the eyes of Balin. "Oh my" she said as her girl hood trembled.  
"I have noticed that you are rather unhappy here in this cell," he whispered, his voice laced with deep concern.  
"This situation is of only my own making", she responded, feeling her breath quicken. He reached in between the bars and roughed her face; at first she pulled away but felt the course feel of his fingers, she thought of something else that may be course..."Balin, we need to discuss the nature of our...relationship...what happened in Mirkwood...I still *feel* so deeply for you."  
"And I you, my Tauriel."  
She reached through the bars and put her hand on his Lower area, "remember the pool?" Tauriel said in a soft voice.  
"How could I forget?" He whispered huskily as Tauriel felt his manhood starting to rise.  
Tauriel leaned closer to him and breathed, "I would expect no less of you."  
He pulled her shirt and kissed her and passionately her shirt tore open. "Then you will understand my actions from here on out," he said as he began to fondle her breasts. Tauriel moaned and pressed herself closer to the bars, straining towards him. Tauriel took his belt off and he through off his pants his member was 7 inches and had quite the bush. Tauriel gasped at the sight of him, moaning as she remembered the steamy nights they spent together in the dungeons, particularly the pool. She reached out and grasped him in her smooth hand, pulling him closer with her other. She bent over and he entered her small pink hole. They gasped in unison, a long slow sound harmonizing together. She moaned, feeling his breath hot on her neck and his hands burning into her sides. They heard footsteps from behind.  
"WHAT THE ACTUAL FUCK?" It was Kíli and Fíli. Kili was blushing fiercely, and Fili was attempting in vain to cover his brother's eyes. Balin couldn't stop now he came fiercely inside of Tauriel. "Can you stop? Please?" Fíli begged.  
Kili pushed his brothers hands away from his eyes, and gasped when he laid eyes on the Elven maid and his fellow Dwarf with their leggings pushed down. Kili started crying and ran off, "look what you've done you whores." Fili said and ran out after Kili.  
"Well that was an unexpected turn," Tauriel said as she gave an exasperated look into an imaginary camera to an imaginary audience. Balin pulled her back towards him and kissed her fiercely.  
"Ready for round two?" He said.  
"Always" Tauriel said flirtly, she pulled up a box and sat on it exposing her womanhood. Just then guards appeared in the entrance.  
"What have you done, you elven bitch to make the princes cry--WHAT THE FUCK? Balin?!?!" Balin groaned and pushed himself away from Tauriel reluctantly.  
"She cast a spell on me I had no control of my body!!!"  
"You lying bastard! I'm a woodland elf--I don't even *have* magic!"  
"Then you must be a wizard!" Balin spluttered. He pulled up his pants and stormed off and left Tauriel crying. The guards looked at each other with exasperation.  
"We have to put you in a more secure cell." Tauriel looked over her shoulder at Balin's retreating figure and sighed, knowing that she would be left frustrated for many more days until he was able to find her again. The guards took her out of the cell and took her to a small room with a cot and a toilet, both of the guards walked in and shut the door.  
"What is this" she said.  
"It's your new room. There's a guard posted at the door--so no Balin for you...for ever!" Tauriel groaned and banged her head against the wall, bemoaning her loss. She sat on the bed and started to play with herself. Her breath quickened as the pleasure began to build. A firework of pleasure rushed through her body, a guard walked in and saw her masturbating, he walked over to the bedside. He leaned down next to her, his rancid breath befouling her nose as he whispered, "Does the pretty little Elf need someone to help?"  
"No!" She snapped as she kicked him repeatedly between the legs, then made a break for the door. She ran out and sprinted down the hall she bumped into someone by surprise, it was her lover. "Balin!" She gasped and clutched him to her.  
"Come this way," he whispered as he pulled her through a dark and seemingly abandoned hallway. Her feet started to become wet with warm water she felt water rising to her ankles and the her knees and then her waist, it was a natural hot spring, she couldn't see a thing she only felt Balin's course fingers. She grasped him in her hand, and both of them came together in a state of euphoria.  
"That was perfect," she said as she kissed his wrinkly old back.  
"Yes, it was, baby," Balin said with a sharp wink. They went to a rock that was flat and smooth, Tauriel laid down on her back and Balin kissed her stomach and went down on her kissing and licking her vagina. She threw her head back and moaned, her breathing quickening as his tongue flicked over her clit.  
"Ooooooh..." She moaned intensely.  
"Ugh!!!" Balin snapped suddenly.  
"What?" Tauriel asked.  
"I think you just got your period."  
"It doesn't matter baby."  
He got on top of her and entered her, the blood mingling with water from the pool. He pounded into her, moaning. She clutched him closer, scraping her fingernails down his back. However, despite all the high feelings and intense pleasure, Balin just couldn't get it on again. Tauriel tried everything, but he just couldn't keep up with her. She sighed as he went back down on her, he could taste her blood. She was distracted for a brief moment by the light approaching them from the doorway.  
"ARE YOU GUYS GETTING IT ON AGAIN?!?" It was Kíli and Fíli.  
"We just wanted to take a bath!!" Kili wailed.  
Tauriel dived into the water, she ran out of the pool and through the front gate the guards seeing her boobs and ass, her legs had blood running down them. She snatched a dress from a stack sitting near a pile of laundry, pulling it over her head. It was short enough that the wet tracks of blood running down her legs were still visible. She put on a dress and ran out the door and into the woods.


End file.
